First Kiss
by BritPaige13
Summary: "I bet the first girl you kissed was fugly.  That's why you won't tell me."  She crossed her arms against her chest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Life with Derek.

For the AN take a look at my profile.

_First Kiss_

**Part 1**

Casey sat in her small college dorm room writing a paper for her Sophomore creative writing class when Derek busted through the door and jumped onto her bed.

"Hey there keener! Working on a paper?" He rolled on his side and propped his head on his hand.

"College hasn't made you any smarter has it?" Casey asked dryly keeping her eyes focused on the screen as she typed the last sentence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek's confusion and annoyance evident.

"Stating the obvious." Casey was slightly frustrated at his stupidity.

"Huh?" Derek was really lost now.

Casey gave up and said in as calm a voice as she could muster, "Yes, I'm working on a paper for my creative writing class."

"What's it about?" His mood jovial again.

Casey sighed inwardly. "The assignment was to write about a first time experience." She explained as she turned her black desk chair to face him.

Derek interrupted with a smirk, "Writing about meeting me for the first time?"

"Hardly." Casey snorted with disdain. "I wanted to write about a pleasant experience."

His pride wounded, Derek grunted and lowered his gaze, "So what did you pick?"

"Well I pulled out my journals and started looking through them. I decided to write about my first kiss." Casey's face took on a dreamy look as her eyes glazed over.

"Uugg. I thought you said pleasant." Derek's face contorted in disgust but his chocolate eyes twinkled.

"It _was_ pleasant Derek." Casey said tightly allowing him to push her buttons.

"Was it Sammy?" Derek pried.

"Nope." It was Casey's turn to smirk.

Derek missed a beat. Casey had a boyfriend before Sam? No, Sam was definitely her first boyfriend. She must have just kissed someone. Maybe Casey wasn't such a prude after all.

"Who?" Derek asked genuinely curious.

Casey sighed. This was not going to come out right. "I don't know."

Derek exploded. "What do you mean you don't know?" He said sitting up and leaning toward her.

Casey pushed her chair back a little and held up her hands. "Forget it Derek. Do you remember your first kiss?"

"Don't try to change the subject. I want to know how it is that you don't know who you kissed." Derek said roughly.

Casey ignored Derek's command and said too sweetly. "Tell me about your first kiss."

"Tell me your story first." Derek said with more force than he intended.

Casey shook her head, "No way." She continued smugly with a raised eyebrow, "I bet the first girl you kissed was fugly. That's why you won't tell me." She crossed her arms against her chest.

Derek was successfully redirected from their fight. "She was not fugly." He defended himself with hurt in his voice and sat up straighter.

"Tell me." Now Casey was giving the directives.

Derek leaned back on Casey's bed, his head on her pillows, and closed his eyes, smiling at the memory.

"It happened before Dad and Nora got together but only by a few months. It was at a party. The girl was turning fifteen. She lived in Melrose, but had just moved there. She was on Sam's sister Ruth's soccer team. I guess she wanted a co-ed party but didn't really know anyone so the girls on her soccer team helped her decide who to invite. Ruth invited Sam and I. Only Sam didn't end up going because he was sick, and I went with Ruth alone. The party was okay but the girl was really nervous. She had gone to an all-girls school before moving there. It was almost the end of the party when someone suggested we play seven minutes in heaven - only it wasn't really seven minutes. At least it seemed a lot shorter. Anyway, I was the third guy up. We drew numbers. Someone had separated us guys and girls and for some reason the girls were blind-folded. Anyway my turn came and I kissed the girl. After a couple minutes someone pounded on the door and pulled us out. I never did see who the girl was except I think she had brown hair, and she was shorter than me. I think she had on a pink or purple shirt, but I'm not sure. Sam's mom was upstairs waiting for us and that's why they pulled me out of the closet."

Casey was silent for a few seconds and so surprised that Derek had revealed something so personal, missed the opportunity to point out that Derek didn't know who he first kissed either. "Were you nervous?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Derek eyes popped open and he sat up a little, "Me? Nervous? No way." He denied unconvincingly with a shake of his head.

Casey persisted and leaned forward in her seat, "But you said it was your first kiss. How could you not be nervous?"

"I am never nervous when it comes to girls." Derek replied confidently as he lay back on the pillows.

Casey didn't believe him for one second but decided to let it slide. "So tell me what it was like when you kissed her." She tried to sound casual rather than curious.

"I don't know." Derek scrunched up his face. "It was like…a kiss." Derek answered unsure of what kind of response Casey expected.

"Der-ek." He could hear the irritation in her voice and didn't understand why it was so important to her, but he tried again.

"Well, let me think." Derek scrunched up his face again as if thinking was painful. "The closet was dark and we couldn't see anything. I remember taking her hands in mine and then we kissed." Derek said slowly and shrugged. He opened one eye to see if his answer satisfied Casey.

"What did her hands feel like?" Casey pushed.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes. He was thinking hard about the moment and was becoming lost in the memory as he responded in a soft voice, "They were soft and small."

"Did you say anything?" Casey whispered not wanting to break the spell.

"I said, 'Hi." She said, 'Hi.' Then I said, "So I guess I should…' And she interrupted me to say, 'Yeah.' Then I took her hands and bent forward and kissed her." His voice was quiet.

"What was the kiss like?" Casey murmured leaning ever closer to the bed.

"I don't know Case. I already told you it was like a kiss." Derek answered still frustrated that he couldn't seem to give Casey what she was looking for.

"What did her lips feel like?" Casey continued, and Derek closed his eyes. Why did it matter so much to Casey, and why did he feel so compelled to answer her?

He thought back. "Um, her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. It must have been lip gloss. She smelled like vanilla too. It wasn't a strong smell or anything, but I noticed it." He smiled as he remembered.

"What else?" Casey said softly.

Derek's face scrunched up in concentration, and he spoke slowly. "Uh, well at first I just brushed my lips against hers. She didn't pull away, so I pressed my lips to hers. I was a bit surprised when she kissed me back." Derek unknowingly blushed as he spoke. "She squeezed my hands so I took that as a good sign, and I just kept kissing her until someone pounded on the door." Derek chuckled.

"So it was a good kiss?" Casey asked, and he could hear something more in her voice but couldn't place the emotion.

Derek rolled back onto his side and propped his head with his hand. He smirked and answered flippantly because the conversation had gotten too serious for him, "It was good enough to get me hooked on kissing."

Just then Derek's phone chirped and he read the text message from his friend Rob. "Gotta go Case. Meeting Rob to work on a project." He was out the door before Casey could say another word.

She sat in her seat stunned and slowly spun back to the laptop sitting on her desk. She looked at the words she had written with disbelief. Surely this could not have happened. Casey closed her eyes, laying her head down on her folded arms that rested on the desktop, and replayed the event in her mind.

Her friend Laura had moved from Toronto a few months before, but still invited her old friends for her fifteenth birthday party. Casey remembered being nervous as it was the first co-ed party she had been too since she was small. She didn't remember too much about the party activities except of course playing seven minutes in heaven. She had been really nervous and tried to back out, but she had drawn number three and the other girls harassed her until she agreed. They had told her that the guy was really cute, but she never saw him because they blind-folded her. Casey had no idea if this was normal or not, but had no choice but to agree. Her heart was in her throat by the time they shoved her into the closet. A few seconds later the boy entered. It was dark in the tight space and Casey could feel herself start to panic at the new situation.

"Um, hi," he said shyly and his voice cracked.

Instantly Casey felt her panic lessen. "Hi," she had said softly.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before he spoke again. "So I guess we should…"

Casey didn't let him finish, "Yeah."

His hands reached out and clumsily took hers. His hands were bigger and a little rough. She could tell he was just as nervous as she, because his hands were somewhat clammy, and she relaxed a bit more.

He brushed his lips against hers, and she felt a spark of warmth. Afraid to move, she silently pleaded for him to continue. She could smell his soap as his mouth hovered over hers. Finally, his lips captured hers again, and this time he pressed them into hers. She smiled and kissed him back as she squeezed his hands. He continued to kiss her, and she felt dizzy as his scent enveloped her. Warmth spread through her body and her stomach flipped over and over. He was gentle as his lips searched hers. Their hands intertwined, and Casey hoped the moment and feeling would last forever.

Suddenly, her friends were pounding on the door, and she sprang away from the boy. The door opened and someone pulled her out. She still had the blind fold on and by the time she ripped it off the boy was being herded upstairs. She saw his hair was a reddish brown color but that was all.

Casey opened her eyes as the memory ended and she raised her head not really seeing the room. Her breathing was shallow as she contemplated the similarities between her's and Derek's story.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

First Kiss

**Previously...**

Casey opened her eyes as the memory ended and she raised her head not really seeing the room. Her breathing was shallow as she contemplated the similarities between her's and Derek's story.

**Part 2**

Derek sauntered out of Casey's dorm room and headed for the library, grinning unconsciously as he continued to think about his first kiss. It had been a great first kiss. He had never since experienced the electricity that ran through his body during those minutes, and his lips had tingled for hours afterward. He _had_ been nervous, but he would never admit it, though he figured Casey knew him well enough to tell he lied.

It was the fragrance that always whisked him back to that moment. Every time he smelled vanilla it reminded him of that first kiss. In fact, the first month or so after the McDonald's had moved in, Casey's scent had almost sent him over the edge. He had already kissed several girls in the intervening months, but none of them had had the same effect on him as the mystery girl at the party.

As the months, and years, passed, Casey's perfume affected him less and less and the memory of his first kiss faded as well. Kissing Sally had been pretty close to perfection, but not quite. And now, Casey had him thinking of that first kiss again and the mystery girl that had sent lightening bolts through him.

**Part 3**

The next afternoon, Casey skittishly shifted from foot to foot outside Derek's dorm room door holding a piece of paper in her hand. She was trying to talk herself into knocking, when the door opened, and Derek almost walked into her on his way out.

"Casey," he said surprised to see her.

"Hi." She replied nervously.

Derek's brow creased as he answered slightly confused by the anxiety in her large blue eyes. "Hi."

Her eyes darted away from his and she held out the paper with a trembling hand. "I, um, thought you might want to, uh, read my paper. The, um, one about my first kiss, since, uh, I made you talk about yours yesterday." She was rambling, and Derek's confusion increased.

"'Kay." He said slowly taking the paper out of her hand.

"I've gotta go," she muttered quickly before dashing down the hall.

"Space-case," Derek breathed, but he turned and went back into his room to read the paper.

Derek's stomach churned and his heart lodged in his throat as he finished reading Casey's writing assignment. Either Casey had used Derek's experience for her own, or…or she was…No. No, the mystery girl could not have been Casey. That was absolutely impossible. This was Casey's idea of a prank. That had to be it. A prank. He had to admit it was good one, but…but how did she know his hands were clammy when he had told her he wasn't nervous? How had she known their hands had laced together when he hadn't mentioned it?

He didn't want to see it, but the puzzle pieces fit together too neatly. He grabbed his cell and texted Sam. **What's Ruth's number?**

Sam looked at his phone baffled by his friend's request. **Why?**

Derek was desperate and impatient. **Please.**

Still suspicious, Sam texted. **Male code, D. You can't ask her out.**

Derek was taken aback when he read Sam's reply. **I don't want to ask her out you idiot. I just need to ask her a question.**

Sam finally relented and figured his sister was on her own. **591-661-5555**

**Thanks**

Derek took a deep breath and dialed Ruth's number frantic for the truth.

"Hello," Curiosity in Ruth's voice as she answered the unknown number.

"Hey Ruth. This is Derek Venturi, Sam's friend." He hoped his voice sounded casual as he paced his small dorm room.

Ruth laughed, "You didn't need the add the Venturi part. I'd know your voice anywhere. What's up?"

Derek wasted no time on small talk and rushed out the words. "Remember when I was fifteen and you asked Sam and I to go to a party with you? The girl was on your soccer team and had just moved to town. Sam ended up not going because he was sick, but you and I went. Do you remember?"

Ruth was silent for a few seconds as she sorted through her memories. "Yeah, I think I remember." She started to laught, "Is that the time I had to haul you out of the closet when Mom picked us up early?"

"Yes," Derek breathed in relief. "Do you remember the girl's name?"

Amused, Ruth ribbed, "The birthday girl or the one you were sucking face with in the closet?"

Derek stumbled for a moment, "Do you know who the girl in the closet was?"

Ruth popped her gum. "Just that she was a friend of Laura's from the girls school they attended in Toronto."

Derek's stomach dropped and he landed hard on the bed as his knees turned to jelly. "Thanks," he said and hung up not waiting for Ruth's reply.

"Hot, but weird." Ruth muttered into the dead phone.

Derek fell back onto his bed and felt like a truck had run over him. He had kissed Casey. He had _kissed _Casey. He had kissed _Casey_. It was _Casey_ that had caused that electricity to surge through him when he was fifteen. Then another thought occurred to him. Casey must have realized it was _him_ or she wouldn't have given him her paper to read. Why did she give him the paper? Surely, she had been grossed out when she had connected the dots. Why didn't she want to keep this information to herself?

He looked over her writing again. She certainly hadn't described the experience as disgusting. In fact, it appeared she felt the same way he did. Maybe the idea of kissing him didn't freak her out? Maybe…she…No. No, Casey did not want to kiss him. But as he looked at the paper again, he smiled a little at the thought of feeling that spark again. Did she want to feel that spark too?

Derek's smile vanished when he thought of the consequences of kissing Casey. The looks from their friends. The comments from their family. He started to feel sick before thinking, _consequences? Since when did I start caring about the consequences?_

**Part 4**

Two days had passed since Casey had handed Derek her writing assignment. She had submitted a entirely different paper to her teacher in the end because she just couldn't bare the thought of anyone else knowing something so personal. Casey's nerves were on edge because two days was the longest amount of time she had gone in the last five years without seeing or talking to Derek. Even when Derek had an away game, she was always the last person he saw before leaving and the first person he saw upon returning - not to mention all the phone calls and texting in between.

Casey was walking with her bubbly but oblivious roommate to class and looked like she was paying attention to the story Blair was telling her. But truthfully she had checked out after the first sentence and was worrying about her relationship with Derek. Surely by now he had figured out that their "first kiss" stories were eerily similar. Was he disgusted? Did he plan on avoiding her for the rest of their lives? Would they have to alternate holidays with the family? Casey was feeling her decision to let him read about her experience was possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done.

Casey jumped, bumping into Blair, and let out a strangled scream as a large, rough, warm hand grabbed hers. Even at the moment that she screamed, her brain was processing the familiarity of that hand. "Come with me, Princess." The deep voice spoke softly in her ear causing a shiver to run through her body. Blair turned and watched as Derek dragged Casey away.

Derek led Casey down the busy hall and then down another less populated hall. He peered around for onlookers before opening a door and pushing Casey inside. Casey didn't even notice the sign on the door because as soon as Derek grasped her hand she had been operating on autopilot. As Derek entered the room and closed the door, Casey noticed they were standing in a small dark space that smelled like bleach.

"Is this a closet?" asked Casey unable to mask her bewilderment.

"Um, hi." Derek said with just a hint of nervousness as he rubbed his hands on his pants.

"Hi." Casey replied still confused and unaware of the scene Derek was trying to recreate. Casey shifted her bag on her shoulder.

Derek however stuck to his plan and was hoping for the best. "So I guess I should…" Derek's voice trailed off.

Befuddled, Casey replied, "Yeah?"

The room was totally black so Casey was unprepared when Derek took her hands in his and brushed his lips against hers. Sparks exploded around them, and finally realization hit Casey. She dropped the bag off her shoulder and he released her hand just for a second to let the strap fall too.

"Oh." She said softly.

Since she didn't pull away or screech "Der-ek!," he decided to push forward. His lips captured hers and this time he deepened the kiss. Casey released Derek's hands and twisted her fingers through his hair. Warmth spread through her body and she was tingling all over. She felt heady from his smell and lost all coherent thought as she just lived in the moment.

His hands circled her waist and pulled her close. He was still reeling from the fact that she was so passionately accepting of his kiss and proximity. He was dizzy as Casey's vanilla body spray enveloped him. Electricity crackled through his body speeding up his heart and making his stomach twist. They continued to kiss, only stopping for a quick breath, and much more than seven minutes passed.

Derek felt, rather than heard, Casey's cell phone ring, as his hands had slipped below her waist. He extracted the phone from her back pocket and broke their kiss to read the text from her best friend Blair. **Where are you?**

Derek moved his other hand from around her waist, as Casey slipped her hands from his extra messy hair to his hard chest, to text back. **In a dark closet kissing Derek.** He hit send before she could stop him. "Der-ek!" She screeched making Derek chuckle.

"What?" he asked innocently and mischievously as the same time. He slid the phone back into her pocket and rested his hands on the sides of her waist.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was tentative, and she wished the darkness didn't prevent her from seeing his eyes.

His hand moved to cup her face. His voice was confident and he felt more sure of his answer than he had ever felt about anything before. "Yes."

Casey left out a breath and Derek wasn't sure if it was in relief or distress. He rested his forehead on hers. "Are you sure, Case?"

He could feel her nodding before she spoke, "Yes."

Derek felt the tension release from his shoulders and he kissed her again.

**Part 5**

Just a day later, Derek and Casey were laying on her dorm room bed making out when Derek's cell phone chirped. He reached for it, and Casey tried to distract Derek from reading the text he had just received.

**When's my turn, D?** Read the message from Ralph.

Completely confused Derek texted back. **What R U talking about?**

Ralph's reply was lengthy. **U, me, & Sam R best friends right? We do everything 2gether. Sam's kissed her. UR kissing her. When do I get 2 kiss her?** If Ralph had been there, Derek would have socked him with a pillow - hard. **UR SOL. I'm the last guy she's kissing.**

Ralph laughed at Derek's territorial response and texted back. **U said she had nice shoes, didn't you, D?**

But Ralph never received a reply because Derek found Casey to be a lot more interesting than Ralph.

THE END

AN: Soooo? Watcha think?


End file.
